Cenicienta
by liablakk
Summary: Eli conoce a una misteriosa chica en un baile, de la cual se enamora. Sin saber que esta es su compañera de la Banda. (Por cierto, esta historia aparecerá como si estuviera escrita en ingles porque no me da la opción de español y necesito poner un idioma obligatoria mente, pero esta en español)
1. Chapter 1

Toda la Banda, a excepción de Trixie, se arreglaban para una fiesta de disfraces que ofrecerían en su honor.

-Vamos Trix ¿segura que no quieres ir?- Pregunto Eli tratando de convencer a Trixie que los acompañara, pero ella se negaba a ceder.

-No Eli, ya te dije que no quiero ir.- Dijo Trixie sentándose en el sofá y prendiendo el televisor.

-Vamos, dame por lo menos una razón por la cual no vayas a ir, dame solo una buena razón y te dejare tranquila.- Dijo el chico de cabellos azules, ella soltó un bufido y respondió.

-Está bien, te daré una razón, espera mejor te daré cuatro, 1ra: Lia está enferma, tengo que quedarme a cuidarla, 2da: Ya es tarde, no alcanzo a alistarme, 3ro: No tengo un disfraz y 4to: No tengo ganas.- Dijo mientras regresaba su vista al televisor.

-Ninguna de esas es una buena escusa, Junjie se quedara a cuidar a Lia, si te das prisa y aceleramos un poco mas llegaremos a tiempo, puedes usar el disfraz de Lia ya que ella no ira y no tener ganas no es una buena razón.

-Bien iré, pero ustedes váyanse yendo, yo los alcanzare después ¿sí?

-Está bien.- Dijo Eli dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió y le dedico una última mirada.- Nos vemos, amiga.- Y finalmente cerró la puerta.

 _Amiga, amiga, amiga,_ esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Trixie y se reprodujeron una y otra y otra vez, como un disco rayado, frunció el seño y se dijo a sí misma.

-Así que ¿solo una amiga he? Bueno pues eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo por lo bajo, después se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro mientras corría escaleras arriba y entraba al cuarto de Lia.- Li necesito que… ¿Por qué junjie esta inconsciente en el suelo y con un poco de sangre en su frente, y que haces tú con una lámpara en la mano?- Pregunto intrigada Trixie al ver tal escena.

-Ahh… pues em… yo, no lo sé, pero definitivamente **no** le cayó un insecto gigante en su cabeza y yo definitivamente **no** lo golpe varias veces con una lámpara hasta que el insecto murió y por alguna razón desconocida Junjie se desmayo, eso definitivamente **no** fue lo que paso.- Dijo Lia escondiendo la lámpara con sangre bajo la sabana.- Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito que me prestes tu disfraz, que me hagas un lindo peinado y me maquilles, quiero ir a la fiesta de disfraces pero que nadie me reconozca, ni siquiera Eli ¿podrás?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro que puedo.- Dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando una silla.- Siéntate y suelta tu cabello.- Trixie asintió, se santo y comenzó a deshacer las coletas que tenia.- Wow, no pensé que fuera tan largo.- Dijo mirando el cabello de Trixie, este le llegaba a media espalda y estaba algo ondulado.

-¿Eso es malo o bueno?- Pregunto algo inquieta Trixie.

-Es perfecto, le daré una alaciada, lo que hará que se vea aun más largo. Todos piensan que tienes el cabello corto, lo cual es una ventaja digo, a nadie le crece tanto el cabello en una horas, así que no sospecharan que eres tú.

* * *

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

-Termine ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Lia poniendo a Trixie frente un gran espejo donde podía verse de pies a cabeza. Trixie llevaba un lindo vestido color verde manzana que le llegaba a las rodillas y en la espalda unas alas de mariposa, un hermoso collar verde hoja y unas zapatillas altas que hacían juego con el vestido y un pequeño bolso de mano, y con una diadema con flores en su cabello ya alaciado y con mechones de color verde.

-Gracias, eres la mejor, pero los zapatos me quedan una poco grandes.- Dijo mirando su hermoso calzado.

-Bueno, fue un regalo de Danna, a mí también me quedan grandes, pero no te preocupas, camina un poco lento y no se saldrán y si bailas que no sean muy movidas, porque aparte de que se te salgan los zapatos te caerás y te romperás un pie.

-Muchas gracias, bueno será mejor que me valla.- Dijo Trixie caminando hacia afuera de la habitación.

-Espera, falta el toque final.- La detuvo Lia y saco de un cajón un antifaz verde.- Póntelo, hará que tus ojos se vean azules, así será mas difícil que te reconozcan.

-Muy bien, gracias, te devolveré todo en cuanto regrese, lo prometo.

-Quédatelo, además yo nunca me pongo cosas como esa y si alguien las encuentra en mi armario creerían que soy la chica de la fiesta y se armara un gran lio, será mejor esconder eso en una caja en el fondo de tu armario. Solo que la batería le dura como hasta la media noche, tienes que salir antes de esa hora, no he visto a otra persona en todo bajoterra que sea chica y que tena esa tonalidad de ojos, Eli los reconocerá enseguida.- Trixie asintió y se fue. Tomo su meca y se dirigió a la fiesta de disfraces, estaciono su meca lejos de ahí, pues si los chicos la veían pero no a ella tendrían muchas preguntas. Finalmente llego y trato de ubicar a sus amigos, hasta que los encontró, sentados en la barra rodeados por un montón de chicas, lo cual la hizo enojar, se acerco y lo saludo, ella sabía que a Eli no le gustaba que las chicas estuvieran tras de él y que lo adularan demasiado, así que creó una estrategia.

-Ehh, disculpa, ¿no has visto por aquí a una chica de cabello gris y ojos negros que viene vestida como yo? Es que ella se vino primero que yo y dijo que nos veríamos en la barra.- Dijo Trixie fingiendo una voz más aguda y suave.

-No, no he visto a tu amiga, tal vez tuvo un inconveniente y llegara más tarde, pero puedes sentarte, si quieres.- Dijo el muchacho poniendo una silla junto a él, ella sonrió y se sentó.

Así pasaron todo el rato, charlando, bailando hasta que finalmente se besaron, pero ese beso se vio interrumpido, no porque les faltase aire, sino el pitido de la alarma de Trixie, lo que indicaba que faltaba 1 minuto para que fueran la media noche, ella se separo de repente y mira un pequeño espejo, sus ojos ya habían adquirido un tono verdosa.

-Tengo que irme, adiós.- Dijo comenzando a correr entre la multitud, Eli trato de seguirla desesperadamente. Al salir una de sus zapatillos se salió, iba a regresar a juntarla pero al ver a Eli acercándose, siguió corriendo, lo último que Eli vio fue como se perdía entre la flora del bosque.

-¿Qué paso Eli?- Dijo con cierto tono de preocupación Kord, acercándose por detrás.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- Pregunto Pronto. Eli ignoro estas preguntas y se dirigió a recoger la zapatilla que se le había caído a Trixie.

-Olvide algo en mi meca, ahorita regreso.- Dijo caminando con dirección a su meca, guardo la zapatilla y regreso al establecimiento, Kord y Pronto ignoraron el extraño comportamiento del chic y también regresaron.

* * *

 **Y ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que merece continuación? Bueno esta historia está basada en la historia de cenicienta, aunque el título lo dice, pero bueno. Espero y la haigas disfrutado y que la pases bien y que no reprueben ninguna materia este ciclo escolar.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu mayor fobia? La mía son las cucarachas, sobre todo cuando vuelan.**

 **Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie llego a casa, Lia la esperaba impaciente y la recibió con un gran abrazo y después la arrastro hasta la habitación de Trixie.

-¿Qué paso? Cuéntamelo todo.- Dijo emocionada.

-Bueno, solo charlamos un poco y cuando finalmente nos besamos, dio la media noche y tuve que salir corriendo y cuando lo hice una de mis zapatillas se salió y no tenia tiempo de recogerla pues Eli intentaba alcanzarme, después entre en el bosque y me perdí, estuve una hora ahí hasta que encontré la meca y pude regresar, fue un desastre total.- Dijo Trixie suspirando y echándose sobre su cama.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberías cambiarte ya.- Dijo Lia mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué debería?- Dijo Trixie algo molesta y levantando la cabeza para verle a la cara.

-Porque Eli y los demás acaban de llegar y conociéndolos lo primero que harán será venir a ver porque no te "presentaste" en la fiesta y cuando te vean así recordaran haberte visto haya y es lo que no quieres ¿cierto?- Pregunto, pero no escucho respuesta y volteo para encontrarse a Trixie buscando como loca ropa que ponerse, se cambio como un rayo y aventó todo debajo de su cama y empujo a Lia para que se sentara y luego se puso junto a ella y cuando escucho que alguien se paraba fuera de su cuarto frente a la puerta, comenzó a reír.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ahh Li, eres tan graciosas, jajajajajajaja.- Se seguía riendo mientras la otra chica la miraba con cara de: ¿Y a esta que mosca le pico? Trixie le hacía señas a Lia para que ella también se riera, pero al ver que esta no entendía se puso a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que alguien toco la puerta y finalmente se detuvo.

-¿Puedo entrar?- Pregunto Eli.

-Seguro Eli, pasa.- Dijo Lia abriendo la puerta ya que ella estaba más cerca, pues en el proceso de las cosquillas intento huir y se acerco todo lo que pudo a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Eli?- Pregunto Trixie levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a el muchacho.- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta, paso algo importante?

-No, nada importante.- Dijo el chico con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz y Trixie se sintió un poco triste.- ¿Por qué no fuiste?- Pregunto el muchacho desviando el tema.

-Ya les había dicho que tenía que quedarme a cuidar a Lia porque estaba enferma.

-Pero Junjie la estaba cuidando.- Dijo el chico un poco molesto.

-Pero de pronto se desmayo y me tuve que quedar.- Dijo ella recordando como Junjie había quedado inconsciente de una forma "desconocida" para todos.

-Cuando despertó pudiste haber venido, fui a buscarlo y dijo que había despertado hace mucho.

-Pero ya habíamos planeado una pijamada, así que con permiso.- Dijo Trixie enfadada y cerrando la puerta lentamente.

-Pero…- Y la puerta se cerró fuertemente dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa, y esa actitud? Nunca te comportas así con Eli.- Pregunto Lia extrañada.

-Lo siento, pero creo que me molesto un poco que dijera que no paso nada importante, mi primer beso no fue importante, pero ya paso, ahora divirtámonos que esto es una pijamada.- Dijo lanzándole una almohada y así jugaron, vieron películas, comieron comida chatarra hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Al amanecer todo iba normal, hasta que se percataron de algo.

-¿Dónde está Eli?- Pregunto Kord llegando a la sala.- Necesitaba que me ayudara a instalar una pieza, mis manos son muy grandes, pero lo busque por todo el refugio y no lo encontré ¿lo han visto por aquí?

-No.- Negaron todos a la vez.

-Sera mejor que lo busquemos, tal vez cayó en una trampa del enemigo y fue capturado.- Dijo Junjie levantándose del sofá y preparando su lanzadora, todos hicieron lo mismo, después se dirigieron a sus mecas y partieron a la caverna más cercana para comenzar a buscarlo.

-Porque estas tan callado Pronto, parece como si supieras a donde fue Eli.- Comento Lia.

-P-pronto no sabe nada, el joven Shane no le ha dicho a Pronto donde pegaría los anuncios porque era un secreto.- Dijo Pronto nervioso, pero al percatarse de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Cuáles carteles?- Preguntaron todos mirando a Pronto acusadoramente.

-¿Donde está Eli?- Pregunto Trixie al ver que el topoide no le respondía.- ¿Pronto? Si no me lo dices no te dejaremos cocinar por el resto de tu vida y te aremos niñera de las babosas.

-¡NOOO! Pronto no ha hecho nada malo para que lo traten tan mal, Eli se ha ido a recorrer las cavernas en busca de la joven doncella que le ha robado el corazón.- Dijo Pronto casi sollozando.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo y convencerlo de que no la encontrara.- Dijo Trixie algo preocupada, si de verdad la buscaba sin descansar había una mínima posibilidad de que descubriera su identidad, con eso todos comenzaron a buscarlo por todas las cavernas, cuando llegaron al caverna donde Eli había llegado, no podían creer lo que veían, todas las paredes y calles, tapizadas de la foto de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, que era Trixie disfrazada y tenía letras que decían: Si la has visto, por favor contactar a Eli Shane.

-¿Cuándo te tomo esa foto?- Pregunto Lia a Trixie una vez que los demás estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no las escucharan.

-A este paso va a descubrirme ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se dijo a si misma Trixie, y a lo lejos vieron a un muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos celestes hablando con una mujeres y con una zapatilla en sus manos.- Eli… ¿Por qué tenias que enamorarme….?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo, les gusto? se que no he actualizado tanto como me gustaría, pero estoy estudiando para un examen muy importante y no he tenido tiempo, además los nervios se comen mi inspiración.**

 **Y también quería mandarles un saludo a todas las personas de chile, el terremoto estuvo fuerte, lo bueno es que son un país fuerte y pueden seguir adelante, si alguno de ustedes es de allá, espero que estén bien, igual que su familia si estaban allá.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Cómo creen que soy? Me gustaría saber cómo me imaginan, gorda, alta, morena, etc.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
